This invention relates to a spout or outlet structure for a two-component resin dispenser and, more particularly, to such a spout which permits the dispenser to be readily cleared of plugs formed by the resin.
Two-component resins, i.e. resins which harden or solidify when the two components thereof come into contact, find wide application in a variety of uses. For best results, the components of such resins are preferably mixed in predetermined volumetric ratio and various dispensing mechanisms have been devised for co-dispensing the components in the desired ratio. A particularly useful form of dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,011 issued to Stanley Harrison and Jeffrey M. Feldman on May 28, 1974, for an Aerosol Can For Dispensing Materials In Fixed Volumetric Ratio. In dispensing materials of this character, however, one continuing problem has been the tendency of the valve or outlet structure of the dispenser to clog as the result of contact between the resin components at the point where they are being ejected from the dispenser. Various solutions for overcoming this problem have been suggested, including separate plugs for the respective outlet ports and self-cleaning nozzle structures such as that disclosed in the aforementioned '011 patent.
Among the several objects of the present invention, may be noted the provision of a dispenser for a two-component resin having an outlet structure which may be easily cleared of plugs formed by the resin; the provision of such a dispenser which does not interfere with the release of the components from the dispenser, the provision of such a dispenser which allows the components to be dispensed in close proximity to each other; the provision of such dispenser which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.